Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live Do You Remember Love?
by hawa-chan
Summary: Kouji got fight with Ito, and his replacement is... Warning: NTR Repeat, NTR. And if you are not into KoujiNaru please avoid this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do You Remember Love? (wth Macross)

Pairing: Kouji x Naru

Anime: Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live

Warning: NTR,if you hate NTR don't read.

* * *

_Probably, I'm the one who rushing thing. Maybe I'm the one who broke everything. I know. Yes, I know it. Maybe, I get what I deserve. However..._

_This little one is not at fault. It's my treasure, a present from my loved one, without him even knowing it..._

_Now, let's the stage begin!_

* * *

"That's it! I'm tired with you!" Kouji yells to end his and his girlfriend's long fight. It's already 5 years since they were dating and this is the first time that their fight gone worst like this. And what's more, they fought over silly ideology. As he managed to blurt out all of his anger, he barges out from the apartment which they both share since a year ago. It's quite hard to gain permission from both his mother and Ito's father to live together. And now, look!

_Just because you're a famous idol now don't ever think that you can get all hyped like that! I know I'm boring. Yet, can't she even think what a boring guy like me want? It's not my fault if I found somebody else even at the roadside..._

As he reached at the roadside, he saw something amazing, where this is the thing that he longs for years, yet Ito will never understand it.

"I'll help you. Can you do it?" a petite girl asks while holding a blind elementary kid with a cane who want to cross the road in front of them. "Yes, thank you one-chan!" the kid chirps cheerfully as he managed to get the girl's support in order to go to his school safely. That kid is unsure about the road because nobody tell him whether the traffic light has change its colors or not. And, because of that, he is unable to cross the road. Fortunately, a kind and gentle one-chan, whom he will never know what she looks came and grabbed his hand and try to help him. He's really happy that one-chan is willing to help a disable like him. As soon as they want to cross the zebra crossing...

Tap!

Kouji grabs the kids other hand and says "Let oni-chan help you too, may I?", and winks to the one-chan next to them. That petite, pink haired one-chan's heart jumps in excitement. "Kouji-kun!"

Both of them guide the kid until he reaches his school. As they leave, the kid waves to them. "Kind oni-chan, one-chan! Thank you for helping me! I hope both of you will be happy!"

Naru's heart startled with the cheer from the kid. Sure, 5 years ago, she found that she was in love with this tall guy, yet she knows something for sure. It's her own fault for not realizing it earlier until her own best friend confessed to Kouji. She regretted it, and will never be able to undo it. Ito...is the one Kouji loves.

As for Kouji, what he wants from Ito is simple. Yet Ito is very selfish. She can never grant his wish. However, Naru is different. Naru is the one who fits to grant his wish, though he knows it's too impossible. Yes, what he wants is a woman who possess a motherly figure who loves kid and will never hesitate to have big family with him, without even a second thought. Naru fits his long dreamed wife yet she is not his girlfriend so he regrets it.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Naru asks, breaking Kouji's long thought. Kouji realizes the situation and tries to answer her, with his usual poker face. "Ah, oh..."

"Ito has work today so she's not coming home. So, I come for groceries by myself..." There's no way that he will tell Naru that he got into a fight with Ito after all.

"Oh! What a coincidence! If you like, we can go for shopping together and have dinner at my place!" Naru's moe voice chirps happily. The invitation startles Kouji. What?

"If you help me to carry the groceries, I'll cook whatever you want!" Seriously?!

For some reasons, or maybe he can't resist the fluff, Kouji accepts the invitation with open heart. It's been a long time since he and Ito eats together. That time, he forgets all about the fight, and mostly a woman called Suzuno Ito. Instead, he only saw a woman called Ayase Naru in front of him. Yes, they are no longer a young girl they used to be. Both of them are 19 this years and he himself will turn 21...ah!

Yes, he will turn 21...

* * *

"Kouji-kun, would you please wait here for a while?"

They are at nearby cake cafe. Naru rushes into the cafe while he waits at one of the table outside. Suddenly, a bunch of girls found him and recognized that he is a super popular composer who once created the songs for Happy Rain and a former member of idol group Over the Rainbow with Kazuki and Hiro. He has no choice but to give them autograph, handshakes and so on. Fortunately, they gone quickly. And Naru also just return from buying a cake. "Let's go?"

Naru brings Kouji to her house. Kouji stares at the window. Though Naru is alone in that big house now, she never forget to make the house livelier. The thing is, when Naru got the Prism Queen title two or three years ago, Kazuki got a phone call that her parents got into accident and didn't make it. It seems that they were on the way for Naru's performance, yet they were quite late until the phone call happened. Ironically, Naru still be able to calm herself. But her friends never know. She only wear her poker face to pretend that she was a strong girl. However, the mask was nothing in front of those trio from Over the Rainbow especially Hiro. He knows how it feels being separated with his own parents, let alone death, which separated them forever.

Naru invites Kouji into her house and walk to the kitchen. She open the water tap and washes her hand before cooking.

"Naru-chan, may I help?" he asks.

"Oh, no thank you. Please help yourself, I've prepared for your bath," she answers. She just want to give him a little bit surprise. A smiles appears on her face.

A few minutes later, she calls Kouji to the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen, he saw something shocking. The dinner is quite a fest, plus, having a birthday cake to the center of the meals...this is... "Happy birthday, Kouji-kun!"

Kouji looks at Naru. On top of that, Naru even cooks all his favorite dishes. It's hard to believe, yet Naru knows his birthday. Only Ito and his mother supposed knows about it. Yet, this woman in front of him...knows him. Everything's about him like they have known each other for years which is true after all.

She is the first person who he wrote the song for. It was a sudden when a petite girl asked him for a song. At first, he was furious but at last, he tried to open his shell and wrote Heart Iro Tori Dream which was a hit back then. They becomes friends, and it' true that Naru did on his mind until he met Ito. Her passion on music attracted him. They even cross a thorny path just to be together when their relationship were not blessed by both side's parents. However, after these years...

He did mentioned about marriage to Ito, however she prefer not to have family right now. Ito becomes successful in her career and longs to pursue her dream higher. In that case, she will never be able to have family at this moment. Public don't even know that they are dating. However...

"Kouji-kun! Hurry up and blow the candles! "Naru chirps and Kouji quickly sits at his chair and blow the candles. As soon as the light are disappear, Naru claps her hands and congratulate him for turning 21. Both of them laugh as if nothing ever happened surroundings them. As for Naru, if the one she likes is happy, she will be happy too. It's okay that Kouji-kun do not know about her feeling as long she manages to make him happy. She knows that Kouji might got into fight with Ito, that's why he is willing to come here even he already has girlfriend. You should never underestimate her intuition. She knows everything after all these years and she always do. She hides her own feeling like a doll yet she knows how people's doing.

"Ah, it's delicious! Thank you for the meal."

Kouji lies on the sofa at the living room. Suddenly, the television is switched on by Naru who is holding the remote. The TV shows Ito at her solo live. However, Kouji switches off the television. "Huh?"

"Naru-chan, would you please come here for a while?" Kouji asks while pointing to his laps. Naru is shocked. She on the past will definitely come without hesitate, and now, he knows that something BIG will happen soon if she do that. But, she still comes after all. This is her chance to be with him even for a seconds. Growing up rebirth her cunning nature. After all, she had hold herself in all these years. Though she doesn't know what Kouji's intention is.

Her intuition is correct after all. As soon as she sits next to Kouji, the man pushes her onto the carpet. For some reasons, Naru didn't even fight back, as she believes on Kouji, a good guy who will never harm people. Both of them stare at each other and still quiet. At last Kouji opens his mouth. "I can't believe this."

He releases Naru and put his palm to his face. "I can't believe that I almost did something terrible to you on my birthday. I even never touch Ito-chan like that!" Naru froze. Really? Kouji-kun and Ito-chan still never go that far yet? Naru trembles. What she needs right now is to hold this urge to touch Kouji since she never deserve to do it. Her face blushes and pink like a sakura petal. Her spring ended 5 years ago. As for Kouji, since they have already in such an awkward position, he must think something to change the mood. After a few seconds...

"Say Naru-chan, you didn't take so much works nowadays." He starts his topic to distract the situation. Naru feels better and smiles. "Well, my hobby is to design the dresses for those new girls right now. It's more fun for me rather than go to the stage at this age." She answers, laughing a little.

"Me too, I enjoy composing rather than be a prism star, though we are not that old yet, right?" both of them laugh. Kouji releases Naru so that the girl can wake up from the floor. "Then…"

"Happy birthday!" Naru smiles.

For Kouji, it is the best smile he ever got. Not even his girlfriend smiles like that after these years. Both of them become too busy for each other and plus, nobody knows that he is dating Ito yet except their friends. Of course, Naru is included. The day when Kouji confessed to Ito 5 years ago, Naru was bathed in tears. She didn't know why until a year later. And since that day, Naru kept her feeling by herself. She never tell anyone. However, those fake expressive act can't fool our new couple, Kazuki and Hiro. Both of them had started going out after a few months of Happy Rain's graduation.

For some reasons, they support Naru more than Ito and have several time trying to match their beloved friend with Naru. However, all those tries failed. Both of them were not giving up but instead, waiting for chance. Poor Ito-chan, Naru thought every time she think about that. For someone like Naru, she cherish her friends more than anything. So, it's unthinkable to steal her own friends' guy. She is just too kind or stupid, she can't even tell.

However, in these 5 years, Naru have grown into a beauty, though she is not as elegance and mature as Beru, she still the most beautiful girl among Happy Rain trio. Nobody can tell that the most crybaby girl in Prism Stone 5 years ago had endured such a long hardship in her life.

Back to our current situation, Kouji seems to be too comfortable with Naru on his laps for some reasons. It's like having a family on his own. He is too drown with his desire to get married until he forgot that the girl on his laps is not Ito. As for Naru, she enjoys this. She enjoys every chance she got with Kouji even a little. She didn't even realized that she's seducing Kouji who's devastated to get a wife. Kouji stares at Naru who's continue lying on his laps while closing her eyes.

He never realized that Naru has such a red lips. Her eyes are very big and shiny even with that small face. Not to mention that her eyelashes are very long. Her hair is very smooth and silky. Ito too, but can't beat this nature born beauty in front of him. Naru didn't stand out much when they were first met but after these years, he realized that this current Naru is really cute even without make up. "What's wrong, Kouji-kun?" Suddenly, the small voice asks and Kouji snapped.

What is he thinking? He never should think anything about it. He's already has someone in his heart which is Ito. Ito is his real girlfriend. He supposed to love Ito more than anything since the day they going out 5 years ago. And now, he almost fall into Ito's best friend who shared their hardships since forever. He can't! But then…

"Naru-chan, your nose is bleeding."

"Huh?" Naru realized that and wakes up to take a tissue. However, the bleed won't stop and instead, it rushes more than earlier. When she tries to get more, she feels hotter than usual. Her hand becomes weak for sudden and she falls onto the carpet. "Naru-chan!" Kouji catches her before she falls. He put Naru on his laps. "Are you okay?" Then he realized that Naru's skin is burning. "Wait a minute…"

"You catch a cold don't you?!"

Naru laugh. "Hahaha…I'm sorry for troubling you. I never thought that I'll catch a cold today."

"Don't laugh, you're making it worse!" Kouji anxiously says while carrying the girl to her bed. Kouji realizes that Naru is really as light as a feather. Well, he swears that he saw a large wings on Naru's back during Queen cup two years ago. Naru closes her eyes. She know that she shouldn't enjoy this, but for a moment…please let her rest with the guy he like by her side.

Though she looks so free from her appearance, she still the head designer at Dear Crown. The pressure must got her. She starts from learning how to create a prism stone and then, as Nacchan (Kouji's mother) was satisfied with her developed design, she was assigned as assistant designer. However, as the head designer leaved for other place, she was promoted. It doesn't took long enough for her clothes to be popular among the girls. She managed to create both cute, which from Prism Stone influenced and cool design. Right now, there's a lot of variations of clothes and merchandises. In other words, it's no longer easy as it used to. No wonder she got fever. Plus living alone, without anyone taking care of her is really suffering. Not that everyone know about it.

Kouji put her on the bed. Naru has fall asleep and he's relieved. Despite being such a strong head designer, she still a frail girl. There's no way being alone is not worn her out. Since there's nobody else know about her current condition, she can't get any help either. However, he wonders how long this secret will last anyway? Her secret will be blown for good one day. But…isn't it is a good thing? It shows how much they care about her. But…

"_Kouhi hun….if you hink about helling my fwen about his, you should spop right how… _(Kouji-kun…if you think about telling my friends about this, you should stop right now…)"

Kouji is shocked. He swears that he heard Naru mumbles about something. Is she a telepath?! He sighs (You should never underestimate woman, Kouji-kun). But then, he realizes.

"She…smells nice…" And again, realizing that he just said a lewd words, he back off from the sleeping girl.

_Wha-wha-wha-what did I just said? Smells nice? Are you kidding me? I don't believe that I said that about different girl than Ito-chan! And yet this girl do even nothing and I've already this nervous! Are you a man killer? Wait, I never seen her with other man other than those two…_

Upon remembering Kazuki and Hiro, quickly, he calls them using his cellphone.

Kazuki and Hiro are eating ramen at a stall. Well, today is their day off too. As soon as Kazuki's ramen done and ready to be served, his phone rings.

"Oh, moshi-moshi…ah, Kouji, huh?"

"Kazuki, Hiro, help me here!" the terrified tall guy said with trembling voice.

"Ha?"

"Right now I'm with a certain sick girl and if you don't help me I might commit a crime!" he cries.

"Then, just commit the crime. Trust me, it is not a crime, she will not blame you if anything happen, though," Kazuki said as he slurps his ramen. Of course Kouji can't see it but Kazuki saw Hiro grins like a villain who's ready to commit an illegal act for the sake of his friends, or he's just want to play.

"What are you saying?! She is not Ito you know?!" Kouji is even nervous as he heard their carefree reply.

"Well, I'm sortaknowwhothegirlis so you don't have to worry, just do what you want. BYE." Kazuki then cut off the line. Both of him and Hiro smirk.

"CURSE YOU DAMN HOMO!"

And now back to the situation. Kouji is lost. Should he touch Naru? But if he do that without permission it will be rude, right? But…if something did happen, he didn't mind to take responsibilities, and Naru seems can be a good family member too…but…

As soon as the 'family' thing appears in his mind, he remembers that he's in the middle of fight with Ito. There's no way he'll two timing her. But…as he thought, he only become adult in number (age) but his mind is still young like an adolescent boy. Well, not like he experienced it in high school life.

In other words, he is still a virgin after all.

"Um…Kouji-kun…"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about me. Please return to Ito-chan's side." She says, sleepy. Kouji looks at her. "Hm?"

"Naru-chan, if it is about family and your career, which one do you think you'll choose?"

Naru is quite surprised when she heard that. So, that's the cause of him and Ito-chan's fight, huh? Hm…

"Depends on situation….yet, if I have to, of course family is more important! Isn't it's a common sense?" Naru voices without any situation. Kouji is stunned by the radiance she had shown while voicing her resolution. "Plus, it's family who's our importance in life, right?"

_That's it…I know it._

_It's obvious that who I will choose right now._

Suddenly, Kouji pushes Naru on the bed.

"Ko…Kouji-kun?"

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. From now on, I'm going to commit a crime. Will you allow me?"

Naru widens her eyes. Could it be her chance? Wait, that means she will fall lower and deep into the great abyss. But…this is her first, and also his. Means, if she can snatch this only special moment with Kouji from Ito-chan and acts like nothing happen afterwards, she can regret nothing. Plus, if anything happens, she can just say, _"Sorry I found new love and we're having a child, or something like that…" _Being older means a cunning age for Naru. She has known that she had to be selfish at time.

"Yes, do anything you like. If it's you…"

_Yes, if it is for Kouji-kun's, I don't mind being a slut._

That night is Kouji's first cheating on Ito. Yet, they act like nothing happen at all. At all. However, those two cunning creatures (Hiro and Kazuki) can detect the atmosphere like a heat sensor and they return on their effort to match those two. This time, their hard work seems to be showing as Kouji often comes to Naru's house when Ito is not around. Both of them have fallen lower and lower than they should.

Until one day…

Naru walks to Prism Stone to find Kouji. It seems like she has something to say. A really important one.

Yet…

What she saw is…

"Naru! Kouji and I has reconciled again!" Ito chirps happily while embracing Kouji's arm. Kouji smiles.

In instance, Naru's world comes to crumble. Wait, she should have known it. She should have warned herself every time, right? They are just friends. Yes, a friend. A friend who helps to comfort the heartbroken friends. It's not like he has special feeling for her. But…

She smiles.

"Isn't it's good, Kouji-kun?"

After those two walk away from Prism Stone, she kneels. She trembles like it's a doomsday. Then she stands and run away from the place.

"But…but…"

Naru embraces her flat abdomen.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hello, I'm Hawa again. I'm sorry for not updating my previous fanfictions. Most of them supposed to be a one shot but I can't stand typing for a loooooong time so…and I hope this fanfic will last longer too. I found that KoujiNaru fanfic is too few which I feel that it is a need for me to write this. Well, right now I'm quite happy to find Ayase Naru page at Facebook. I hope that more fans will give it like. I'm not an admin but maybe if I'm not busy I'll draw Naru and share it on that page. Since Naru is cute I'll give her a lots of cute dress and stuff. Btw, this fanfiction is a NTR (search it for yourself) so if you don't like NTR I refrain you from reading. Yes, some NTR is really annoying but what if the pairing is your OTP? Can you forgive that? The moment I watch Kouji confessed to Ito, I felt like it is a need to have NTR in this series. Even Ann and Wakana are competing for love. Oh, and sorry for rambling too much. So, see ya.

P/s: I'm sorry if I made them look like an idiot, slut and stuff. I'm trying to make it more classic shoujo-like here.


	2. Chapter 2

It is early in the morning when Hijiri's mansion door bell is ringing nonstop. Annoyed when his time with his beloved wife being interrupted, Hijiri walks straight to the door. He is surprised to see a certain pink haired girl whom he already thought as little sister is standing in front of him. Their eyes meet.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly said like it is an obvious thing, making the 30 years old man in front of her is shocked.

"Excuse me, I think I just misheard you. Care to say it again?" Hijiri asks, with sweats all over his body.

"No, you didn't heard it wrong. I'm pregnant!" Naru claims as she show the first picture of her bundle of joy. Hijiri's hand is trembling while taking the picture from Naru. He observes the black and white sonogram picture.

"So...this little peanut is the one who's going to be my niece or nephew? You're pretty rilex despite all of this," Hijiri said again. He can't say anything more as he is too shocked and confused right now that he's going to be an uncle.

Hearing Hijiri's comment, Naru pouts with dissatisfaction. "No, I'm not! How can I rilex when I need to prepare a lot of thing?" Hijiri frowns. Good things that she is like a normal girl. Wait, she is an adult already.

"Whatever it is, first come inside. You must tell me about this matter in further detail, got it?" Hijiri wipes his sweats and invites Naru into his house. "We should eat breakfast as well. I think Junne is almost coming down to make our breakfast. Oh, speaking of the devil, there she is!"

Junne is walking down through the stairway when she saw a familiar face with his husband at the ground floor. She is very pleases to see Naru waving towards her and waves back to Naru. She quickly rushes towards her sister-in-law and gives a hug. Both women are squealing happily as they met.

"Maa, Naru-san it's been a long time!" Junne chirps.

"What are you saying? I came to your house last month!" Naru giggles. Junne finally let Naru go. They retreat towards the nearest sofa at the living room.

"So, what makes you come here at the early in the morning?"

Naru giggles again. "Guess what, I'm pregnant!" Junne's eyes suddenly turn into the star and sparkle in shock.

"Wah, congratulation! I'm going to become aunty!" Junne chirps again.

"Junne, that's not funny! The father must be someone troublesome!" Hijiri suddenly interrupts. His interruptions had brought Junne back to reality. His husband is right. She looks at Naru.

"Is Hijiri right?" Junne asks, start to get worry. Naru frowns.

"Hmm...Yes, but he is not a bad guy though." Naru sweats. Yes, he is a good, innocent guy who happen to crave since his first experience.

"So, you came here, just to tell us about this? Of course not, right?" Hijiri looks direct into Naru's eyes and the girl is petrified. Hijiri sure knows everything.

"Well, basically..." Naru's smile is crooked.

"I need to run," she continues.

* * *

"Kouji, I feel like Naru is trying to tell us something," Ito said, cuddling into Kouji's arm. Naru is always happy. But she might be...too happy? Kouji frowns. Did Naru has problem right now? She looks troubled that day.

"Yes, I think so. We should have listen to her when she needs us. She's the reason we managed to reconcile after all," Kouji smiles. Yes, Naru is a friend. Though she might more than a friend, maybe?

"By the way Kouji, how did she made us reconcile again?" Ito asks curiously. Naru is sure a dork but because of Naru, her boyfriend had come to accept that they still have time to get ready for a big family. However, she will never know that the one who will truly become Kouji's family is...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hijirikawa household, Hijiri is enjoying his tea at the lawn, accompanied by his dearest wife, Junne. The view of their lawn is really soothing, and slowly calming the storm in their wavering hearts.

"Junne," the husband calls.

"Yes?" answer the wife.

"Will she be okay?" Hijiri asks while putting down his cup onto the cup liner. Junne is silent. She understands how her husband is feeling and it is not easy, but...

"She will be fine. She seems to be already prepared for this." Junne smiles. "I wonder if she already knows that she will end up like this."

Hijiri is silent. He remembers their conversations a few days ago.

"Shall we tell your friends about this?" Junne asks. Naru frowns. She suddenly thinks hard.

"No, since the father of this peanut is some troublesome guy, you can't tell my friends. Hiro-san and Kazuki-san is okay though. My secret is safe with them," she answer with determined. Hijiri nods.

"By the way, why you need to run anyway?" Junne suddenly interrupts their conversation. Naru is speechless.

"Because the father is..."

* * *

"Damn it, she even managed commit NTR with other's boyfriend," Hijiri face palm. "I don't know she is that desperate," he continues.

Junne is silent and looks at the sky. "How long I wonder?"

"Hm?" Hijiri asks.

"How long that she had been enduring the pain when someone she loves is not hers, I wonder?" Junne continues. Hijiri is speechless.

"Now she had to carry a burden and protect it from being found out," Hijiri said again. He sighs. His little sister is sure something.

He remembers how he met that little pink haired girl. She is small with big heart. She looked not that skilled but the live sure was a different thing. He gradually brought her offers and she finally a Prism Queen. He felt like it's necessary to protect that smile. One day, her blood parents died. He quickly found her cried at the corner. So he made decision to take her in. Though she agreed to become his little sister, she remained at her house where she was raised. He bet it was an important memory for her. And now look at her.

Naru often hides her thought, her feeling, and her sadness...Nobody ever found out. She is a pro. Yes, a pro of hiding behind a thick mask called 'a cheerleader'. She cheers for people but never let people cheers for her. If he didn't take her in, he will never know her real nature. However he always thought that Naru will be innocent forever, but no. She seduced her friend's boyfriend and make herself a mother from both of their first time. Okay, this isn't funny. Maybe she thought it is okay as long nobody found out but Hijiri knows something obvious, it will never last and forever. That child is bound to find out and his or her reaction will never be same as Naru, definitely.

Hijiri rubs his temple. This is going to be a pain for sure. He must do something to protect his precious little sister. If this is what she desires, he will gladly hide her to shadow. He doubt that Naru can afford to raise a child by herself but she will be fine. She never spend unwisely her money since she became an orphan after all. Though they never thought of Naru having a child, the saving habit did come in handy after all. Yes, she will be fine.

* * *

Naru looks at the small apartment that she will live in soon. It is small, yet has two rooms and a quite wide living area. It is perfect for a single mother like her. And the rent is really cheap. She has already paid three years' worth of rent money in advance so that she can focus to make living with her baby.

"Okay Kouta-chan, it's just us now," she whispers softly while care easing her slight bump on her stomach.

"Let's enter into our house, okay?"

Naru walks to the lift and quickly push the up button. She is nervous and can't wait to enter into her house. Finally the elevator stops and she rushes out from it and immediately takes out the key from her purse so that she can go ahead and unlock the door.

She finally reaches at the entrance door. The door is unlocked as she twists the key at the keyhole. Finally, home sweet home!

She had brought some of her furniture that she feels can fit the small room. However she still needs to purchase Kouta-chan's needs later. Everything will be ready before he is born. She knows she might be rushing a little bit but better be ready before she can't afford of anything. It's like a social game in phone where you need to decorate your room before inviting your friends into your room. In this case, she uses hers from old house so she doesn't need to spend money. For Kouta-chan's clothes...hmm...She already designs a few and might work for it later.

Prism Show? Only when Kouta-chan want it. Might as well surprises her friend later. Her plan is perfect. Though Kouji and her friends know about Kouta-chan's existence, Kouji will never know that he's the real father though Naru is sure that their features will definitely be same. If he knows, Kouji and Ito's family relationship will be in grave danger.

Naru embraces her stomach. Never once she had thought that she will be stealing Ito's boyfriend. Serves her right. But, you know, she's pretty alright about this. No she dont. Her friendship with Ito is about to crumble. It's not like she doesn't know that she did a wrong thing. It's not that she doesn't know that she's cheating. She is selfish, she is greedy. Why she didn't do it long ago if she want Kouji? Why do it now?

Yes, because she had changed. She took advantages that he want a family but Ito refused, leaving him in despair. Believe it or not, it's assurance that Kouji will always be tied with her no matter how Kouji want a family with Ito and not her. But it's too late. For Kouji, Kouta-chan's existence is a mistake. It is Naru and his fault. If he know, he will definitely try to take responsibility and they will end up with loveless marriage. No. She don't want that. So it's better that they disappear from Kouji's life.

Poor Ito-chan. If she know she will definitely disappointed, might blames herself too while Naru can't pity herself because she reaps what she sow. No turning back now. She will protect Kouta-chan until he can stand by his own feet and able to make wise decision upon himself. The journey is still far for her.

Naru starts arranging her belonging, starts from the sofa and coffee table. She will need to arrange the kitchen after this. Yes, she has been carving even before she notices about her pregnancy but without a proper house arrangement, she can never eat properly. It doesn't take long for her living room to ready so she walks to the kitchen next to the living area as soon as she finishes. She put all the stocks in the cupboard and on her refrigerator's switch. She washes all of her plates and kitchen appliances and leaves them to dry before properly arrange them to the rack. Hm... It might takes a few minutes. While waiting for them to dry, Naru walks to her bedroom. Good, the house came it a small bed ready inside so she didn't bring one from her house. She already did her laundry before so she just go ahead and install the bedsheet onto the bed. She arranges her wardrobe yadda yadda and even arranges her room with a small coffee table next to the bed. The table has a tiny drawers so it's easy for her to put small things like her make up things and etc. Finally her room is ready.

Her plates must have been dried for now and she walks to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Finally, she can eat in peace. She is basically alone so she didn't have a lot of stuffs. She might treats herself with a delicious steak after this.

* * *

"Eh? Naru quit her job?" Ann asks, can't believe what she just heard. Kouji's mother nods. She is also shocked when the girl gave her a quit letter a week ago.

"But why? She never tell us anything!" Ann exclaims with a shocked expression on her face.

"I believe she had a 'surprise' for us but we have to wait, that's what she said," Nacchan answers Ann with sighs.

"'Surprise' you said...why she needs to leave anyway? Can't she just stay here and tell us about it?" Ann said again. This is weird. Naru never act like this. "Do you know where she moves to?"

Kouji's mother shook her head. "Sorry. I'm afraid I dont know. She never tell me the exact reason for her to leave."

Ann is speechless. No. This must be a dream! Naru is isn't like this!

* * *

Kouji is silent. He is uneasy, as if something bad is about to happen. He is about to go out until he heard a ringing bell from his entrance door. He quickly opens the door and found Ito drenched in sweats in front of their house.

"Ah, welcome back." However, it doesn't answer.

Kouji is surprised when Ito suddenly jumps on him and hugs him. He care eases his girlfriend's hair. "What happened? What's wrong?" Ito's face stays on his wide breast until she finally decides to speak.

"I can't...live here anymore!"

* * *

"Eh? Even Ito is moving?" Ann asks while drinking tea with Kouji's mother. Ann is shocked. First Naru, and now Ito? Nacchan sighs.

"Her agency had found out her status as one's girlfriend. If she want to stay she must stop her relationship with Kouji," Nacchan starts to explain, pitying the girl who might turns into her daughter-in-law.

"Wait, that's cruel! They have work hard to stay in the relationship!" Ann explains. She knows how Ito and Kouji are in love with each other and how hard for them to stay in this several years. She knows that idol is supposed to be never in relationship but this is just too cruel!

"I know. But she is still young. If she loves her job, she needs to leave Kouji." Nacchan closes her eyes, her words sound bitter, but she knows Ito needs to choose her future.

"But..." Ann protests but she knows...

"Fukuhara-san, Ito-san needs to make her own decision, and that's it. She can't choose both."

* * *

"You chooses to stay in agency?" Kouji's voice trembles. Wait, this is not supposed to happen. Ito chooses her career over me? It is a joke? Then, what about our dream to have a family?

Kouji is shaking. He can no longer look to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Kouji. But if we wait for several years..."

Kouji snaps. "How long is that? 5 years? 10 years?! You mean I must wait until you can't be an idol anymore?! Dont kidding me!" Ito is shocked.

"There's someone who willing to choose a family over her own happiness despite being lonely, and you here, choose the fame by yourself, without thinking the long term of unhappiness that you'll put over the person you care about?!" Kouji screams.

"Wait, hear what I'm trying to tell first..." Ito's voice is starts to tremble. She never heard Kouji rising his voice like this.

"Oh? And what would it be? Let's heard it?" Kouji sarcastically asks. He is really furious. After what Naru had done for them and now they will have to part that easy? His efforts is futile now? Is this his karma for cheating on Ito and fucked Naru instead?

"I...I want to stay being idol. I like singing and I love my fan... if I leave my job just like that, they will..."

"So that is it. You care your fan more than me. I'm surprised that I can endure that longer than I expect. Well, it's not like I dont understand the feeling when you need to leave your favorite job. It feels sad and like shit! Hiro is an idol too, but he chooses to see a better picture than us. As much he loves his fan, he loves Kazuki too and quit his idol activity but focuses on Prism Show instead. He is not an idol but he can dance as much as he want. Can't you just do that?" Kouji argues. He is really angry. He wants to see how Ito will response.

"Kouji! I want to be a singer! Not a Prism Star! And gig isn't enough for me..." she also tries to argue but being cut by Kouji.

"Get your stuffs and return to your house! I don't want to love a woman who can't love me back wholeheartly! I might be demanding, but that's how I am!" Kouji slams the table and quickly walks out from their apartment which they used to live together.

* * *

Ito is screaming. She cries as hard as she could. She had moved back to her parents' house.

"Ito, if he can't accept it, just leave him already. I know it's hard for you but think about the things you love. You can't be bound by him forever!" said her dad. At first, he is furious that Kouji broke Ito-chan's heart but then, he thinks again. Kouji is not wrong either. He wants a family. There is a good reason for that and he understand that most. Kouji lost his father because of him. While Ito is too young for this. While she has already passed the legal age for marriage, she is still considered as young, too young to settle down. While Kouji seems to dont mind settling down at young age, he knows that he can bear the responsibility. Having Kouji is a bliss. Yet, he knows her daughter well. She is unsuits to be a wife at this moment and can't be tied as long as she isn't ready. So this separations unavoidable. He always thought that they can last together but apparently, no. He wonders how come that their way had turned into a separate line. Ito is an idol. Kouji is a song writer. Okay, if only Ito is not an idol, things can get easier but it's impossible to restrain her interest and passion in music. She should be in bigger stage. Yes, both of them are not in fault. As soon as their choices are inconvenience to each other, they are finished.

"But...but...why is he so impatient? I told him I can't right now and why can't he accept it? Why need we need to break up?!" Ito cries. She knows that Kouji has been putting her on top priority but it isn't time yet for her to return the favor!

"He's already being patient for you for years, Ito. If you didn't have to choose, he will never upset and you'll stay as it is. But what's disappoint him now is that you choose your career over him." Ito's father rubs his temple. It is not about waiting. It is about who you care of and able to make a sacrifice for. And his daughter...is unable to do that. "Well, you better wait until he cool down a bit. Don't worry. Neither both of you are at fault." He care eases his daughter's hair and sighs while waiting Ito to stop crying.

Suddenly Ito's phone is ringing. She wipes her tears on her eyes and answer the phone.

"Ito! Naru is missing!" Ann cries. Ito is shocked. Now what?

"Ann, calm down! What is happening? When did she..."

"I dont know...she moved a week ago and disappeared without a trace! Nobody knows where she is now!" Ann cries again.

Ito is speechless. What? Someone like Naru? Moving without telling anyone? "How...how about her job?" she asks again.

"She quit. Nobody know why."

* * *

A few months later, Kouji's anger had subdued completely though she can never forgive Ito. Yes, he still loves her but things are different now. He knows the fact that she can't be bound on him forever. She needs to be independent. She chooses a career where she can't have a romantic relationship so she should return to the world where she is alone without love. Kouji knows he is selfish. Heck, he had let Ito go so that she can be free from him, and is it still being considered as selfish? He knows that time will cover it all. His efforts, his pain, his feeling...

As he wanders aimlessly he passes a general hospital. He stops and sit at the nearby fountain. He never fond of any hospital since his father Johji passed away. He tries to savor the beautiful view of flower garden anyway until, he saw a certain girl who supposed to be M.I.A for more than a few months, carrying a large tote bag entering the hospital. He feels like his eyes is playing a trick on him when he saw the girl's bigger figure. Wait...don't tell me...

Quickly he run after the girl who seems to not noticing him due to their far distance. "Naru-chan!"

Naru is shocked when she heard someone calling for her. She looks toward the direction which the voice is originally come from and shocked to see the guy she tries to avoid this several months. Wait, how can it be this quickly? She is just entering fourth months and supposed to still have a lot of time!

However she didn't intent to run. She had prepared an excuse in case she was caught after all. She stays at the position she is now and wait for Kouji to reach at her. As soon as Kouji reaches her, he is shocked that his eyes did not playing with him at all. Naru is pregnant.

"Naru-chan that stomach..." he tries to ask but Naru cuts him.

"No, no dont worry. It is not yours!"

Kouji is shocked. Not his? Really? "Is that true?"

"Y-yes, I found a boyfriend when you stopped coming you know? He is really nice to me until..." Naru's voice is trembling.

Kouji frowns. "Until what?"

"He got into accident oversea. And can't make it. He was buried oversea too."

Kouji is shocked. So that child has lost his daddy too? And Naru didn't even get chance to start a family with that guy?! What? Wait, what's this slight pain in his heart?

"Do...do you miss him?" Kouji asks. Naru is shocked. She just lied but her emotion is overflowing her. What she thought about now is the man in front of her. Her tears flow from her eyes. Kouji is shocked.

"Yes, I miss him. He loves me even though he is not my first time!" The miss part is not a lie though.

Kouji is speechless. Look Ito, there's people who want a family so bad but can't, and you choose yourself when you had chance of getting happy with your love one. I know it.

"Naru-chan."

Naru is slightly surprised when Kouji calls for her. "I'll ask you once again, if it is your family or career, which one would you choose?"

Naru is confused to heat that question when the answer is too obvious. "My answer will never change. It's family that important to me. If I can't make even a tiny sacrifice, it can't be called as family!"

Kouji is shocked. What he had done? He had let such a wonderful woman go though she isn't the one he loves. He heard that a loveless marriage can never be happy, but who can guess what will happen in the future?

"Naru."

"Hm?"

"We both had just lost our opportunities to have a happy family so..."

Naru is confused. Well she did but Kouji-kun as well? Dont tell me that he and Ito-chan had...

"Let's make a family, Naru-chan!"

Naru is shocked. Did she just got proposed? Is she getting another chance? But wait...

"No, you dont love me." Idiot! Idiot! What am I saying?! Naru screams internally.

"Dont that child need a father?" Kouji looks at Naru's stomach.

"Yes he is, but..."

"But?" Kouji asks.

"You have worked hard to stay with the one you love. So..." Naru is fidgeting. She is happy for that proposal but...

"We broke up 4 months ago."

Naru is shocked. "What?" Her eyes show the fear. She almost thought that she heard it wrong. But why?

"Let's just say that...our goals are too different. She chooses to stay with her career instead of me. As idol, we can't be together." Kouji smiles bitterly. He is pathetic. What's point telling Naru this? Oh yes, he forgot that Naru is Ito's best friend as she is about to still him from her. Like he care about that. He has nothing to do with Ito anymore. He can marry other girl if he want.

...

Naru is speechless. So they still broke up, huh? Ito-chan must be crying. Well I can't blame both of them. Ito has a big ambition to achieve, but as for Kouji-kun...Naru finally realizes something and looks at him.

"Why you are so desperate to have a family anyway? You are still young, Kouji-kun!"

"Like you can say that when you yourself is having a baby even you are younger than me!"

"Your girlfriend is the same age with me! She can do what she want!"

"Ex-girlfriend! I just dont like the fact she loves her fan more than me! Because of her I quit to be an idol! I made composed song for her!"

"You are selfish bastard! Ito-chan deserves a man who can wait for her at the peak! Why can't you just wait for her? Why can't you do that?!"

They finally rise their voice towards each other.

"And why she can't sacrifice even a little for me?! Because she doesn't love me enough!"

"You must be an idiot for hoping your love will be requited like that! I thought you are an adult!"

"I am and that's why I'm being selfish here!"

The reasoning is stupid. Naru can't accept that. Just now she thought that both of them are not in fault, now she feels like the situation is actually opposite. Both of them are at fault!

Ito-chan is the first one at fault here. Well she is passionate and hardworking. Yet, she is merciless. Kouji-kun is never her first priority since she become an idol.

While Kouji-kun...yes, he's no doubt a blockhead. Who forces a 19 years old to settle in, in this period after all? Kouji might have waited for her more than 5 years, but think again. He is only 21! They have a lot of fucking time to wait!

Naru sighs. "What a childish!" she said.

Kouji is shocked to hear that. "Child...childish? I dont want to hear that from you!"

"I might be childish but at least I have a serious commitment here while you seems to care for Ito-chan but throw a tantrum when you didn't get what you want!" Naru cries.

"Hello, she chooses this path by herself! She chooses to be away from me and now when I gave her a chance to be together, she reject it! What the hell?!" Kouji starts to yell.

"Now that I think about it, she better left a dick like you. Kouji-kun supposed to be more matured than this! Why do I get feeling that you had turned into more childish the older you get?" Naru sarcastically said.

Kouji is shocked. The innocent and lovely Happy Naru is no longer here. The woman in front of him is the fierce mother who tries to protect her baby and friends.

Suddenly Naru's name was called and she quickly enters the obgyn. Today is her checkup day after all. She hope Kouta-chan is healthy.

What's surprising Naru now is when Kouji quickly enters the same room.

"Are you the father?" The doctor who had waited at his table asks as he saw an unfamiliar face who tags along with Naru.

"Y-yes!" He lies.

The doctor coughs. "I see you finally had time to go with your...'waifu'."

Both Kouji and Naru frowns. 'Waifu'? Is that an anime term? Why the hell the doctor did just used that words? Realizing the fact, both of them also cough.

"Well then, shall we start? Then Ayase-san, please lie down on the bed."

* * *

"So? Are you serious?" Naru asks. They are at nearby cafe. It is a nice cafe decorated with pastel colored wallpapers and a few cute fake plants. There's a large aquarium behind their table and it's a pleasant view. Naru thought that it will be nicer to talk here.

"What?" Kouji asks as he cannot guess which topic is the one that Naru is trying to ask. Naru is silent for a while until she decides to open her mouth.

"Mostly, about Ito-chan. Are you really going to give up on her and...Let her go?"

Kouji is speechless. As expected from Naru. She supposed to be thinking about the baby yet she still concerns about them. Or she...?

"You dont want a loveless marriage, are you?" Kouji asks, trying to judge her reaction.

But for Naru, "No. Do you want it?" Deep inside her heart she is just refuses to be the only one who loves the man in front of him but not the vice versa. Kouji-kun only loves Ito-chan and that's final.

"It's better to have a wife who cares rather than the one who claimed to love me but can't even to choose me when the situation comes. Oh come on, my father stopped his music activity because of my mom. He loved her though her request is unreasonable. Father loved music wholeheartly and mom was jealous about that. So she asked him to stop and focus on family instead. Now I have already understood how mom felt that time. But as a musician, I can say the same thing as my dad...and Ito-chan. You can't give up what you had aimed for and I guess...I'm upset that I'm not her aim. But you are different. You said, family is more important. Your purpose of life is your child and my purpose of life right now is having a happy family. I want my mother to be happy with whatever she's doing because she knows, her precious family is waiting her at home. But how about you? Do you have a dream?"

Kouji's long explanation had leaved Naru in shock. Oh yes, things did happened. So Kouji is not that stupid. But his reasoning about Ito is still very childish though. However he is still sane and knows what he's doing. They share the same goal for now.

"Hm...I guess, I want to design some cute clothes for baby at home while looking after Kouta-chan, maybe?" said Naru while drinking her chocolate smoothie. "I still love to design and I just can't give up on that, but it will never prevent me from my family. My child is an inspiration for me now and I guess, I'll strive for that. You see, my designs are quite sold on the Internet. I can't move a lot so this job is kind of handy. The post office is also very near to my place, so...why not?"

Kouji is shocked. "It is a boy?!"

"I dont know, just a hunch," Naru said.

"Wait a minute, are you a designer?" Naru nods. Kouji is speechless. What a committed person she is! She looks different from 5 years ago! She is still a cheerful person he knows, but to have two purposes in life but never clash to each other...she is...

"Awesome!" Kouji exclaims in excitement.

Naru blushes. "Er...thank you?"

"You can do this even without neglecting Kouta-chan...Aren't you're awesome right now?!"

Naru's face is even redder. "No way, I still have long way to go...and Kouta-chan isn't born yet...I dont know will it be same after he's here..." Naru's voice is trembling. The guy she likes is praising her. What a bliss!

"I'll help you!" Kouji claims.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you out. It will be easier even when Kouta-chan is born. Then again, will you marry me?" Kouji is blushing in excitement. Again, he starts to forget the whole thing about Ito. Naru will understand him. If it is Naru, she definitely will!

Naru gives up. "Okay, I'll accept it. I do have a surprise for all of you, but you had known before I can show it. Geez..."

"Let's tell my mom about this. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. We just need to tell mom first and surprise your friends later!" said Kouji excited. He knows that this will definitely works. Kouta-chan, just wait a little more! Daddy will give you a happy family soon!

Naru sighs. She looks outside the window next to her. Ito-chan will never accept this news. This time, she's already done it. I made Kouji as mine and steal him from her. Wah, such a bad woman is I am! Well, from the beginning, it's Kouji-kun's fault that he started to fuck me and craves for more later. And the fact that I like it makes me a terrible NTR slut. But again, I have nothing to argue. He chooses me over all other woman, should I am happy for that? At my side, yes, I'm terribly happy, but I have to crush our friendship for this. But, she also chooses her career over Kouji-kun so I doubt she can complain. Though this doesn't change the fact I stole him from her. I did it with him behind her back and it was obviously called as cheating. But again, I'll never had any chance if I reject him that night. Well, let's pray that everything will go smoothly as the time passes.

* * *

Sorry that I'm late. I have nothing more to say. I'll just stop making it like shoujo but a Malay drama instead. So, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?!" Hijiri screams in agony. It's not even a year yet and his pregnant little sister suddenly want to get married. Plus, with the father of her child and he didn't even know yet because of the nonsense lie Naru spilt to avoid getting caught! What...the...fucking...fuck! Junne is speechless. No words come from her mouth as she is too amazes with Naru's pure luck...or maybe misfortune? Naru gets to marry the guy he likes, who is also the father of her baby but he doesn't know that he's the real father because he believes of Naru's twisted story.

Naru smiles as Kouji sweats. He wonders if Hijiri didn't like him. But why?

"And so, both of us, I really mean it, right now is having same major problem. He wants a family and I need a family. So for the sake of Kouta-chan..." But, before Naru can properly explain, Hijiri slams the table.

"DONT KIDDING WITH ME!"

Both Naru and Kouji are even scared. Hijiri is frightening when he is mad so Naru always try to avoid making him angry. She knows the reason Hijiri is angry but Kouji doesn't know why.

"Both of you...do you think this is a game? First of all, you Naru! What's with that sudden decision?! And you Mihama! Naru is not some fucking replacement for your ex! If you didn't love her don't marry her! What if your marriage fail? How you are going to take responsibility?!" Hijiri shouts to release all the tension he got from the sudden news. Like hell he's going to accept this! This is about his little sister and nephew's happiness! Of course, it is good that Kouji proposed her since he is the father but the problem is, he doesn't know about it and trying to make both of them as replacement of his previous idol girlfriend! It means he didn't even love her! How can Naru agree with that? He didn't understand at all!

"But we might fall in love if we get married!" Naru yells, her voice is filled with hope。

"I'll be a good father of Kouta-chan! I swear!" Kouji tries to support her.

...

"Are you sure? Both of you?" Hijiri sweats. Both Kouji and Naru give a comical nods intensely to show that they are serious.

"Okay...then, just get married already!" Hijiri knows that something is wrong here but for the sake of his little sister's happiness, okay, why not? But if he returns to his ex, don't come crying to me. Hijiri sighs.

Both Naru and Kouji grin like an idiot, knowing that nothing will get in their way anymore. For Kouji, he will help Naru and Kouta and in return, he will get a happy family while Naru, in return for being cooperative with Kouji, she can get by his side. What a smart plan. For their lil boy's sake, they will do anything, even it means that they have to break someone's heart. Even if it is hurt, it is their sole choice.

* * *

Kouji's mom's face is expectedly pale. Her only son, after his first break up with his girlfriend, had surprisingly brought a familiar girl and want to marry her. In addition, she is four months pregnant, and become a single mother because her boyfriend died. Being desperate to get a family, Kouji made decision to take her as wife and become that baby's father. By the way, it is a boy. And what's more, that girl disappeared from them almost four months ago...that means...

"Naru-san, don't tell me this is the reason you quit," Nacchan sweats.

"Unfortunately, yes," Naru feels guilty lying to her child's own grandmother.

On that moment, Nacchan is already suspicious. She heard that Naru was the one who got her son and Ito back together, though they still broke up afterwards. But then she disappeared, and even got pregnant. Don't tell me that she...

"Naru-san, is this...the surprise you plan to show when you return home?" she asks again and it reminds Naru about her promise before.

"Y...yes, but the surprise is when Kouta is born though..." Naru answers, telling her real plan. Though it was ruined halfway though. Nacchan's jaws dropped. She looks at the fidgeting girl. She looks suspicious. Even if that child needs a dad, why must she agree with Kouji's proposal...that fast? Do she really have a boyfriend before? Isn't she miss him, that baby's father? Unless...nononono it can't be!

"Naru-san," said Nacchan to start her question.

"Hm?" Naru replies with curiosity.

"How did you...get our Kouji and Ito back together?" Nacchan continues, looking direct to Naru's eyes。

Naru widens her eyes. She starts to fidget. "Nothing much, we were just eating dinner together while hearing Kouji's problems and then he returned home. That's all," said Nar u. But the answer which obviously a lie is not convincing Nacchan at all.

"Oh, really? But he occasionally didn't return home at least three times a week," she argues. "And it only happened when Ito is not at home," she continues again.

However, Naru is already prepared for that question. She looks at Kouji. "Really? Where did you go?"

"Oh, I kind of..." Kouji blushes, making both of the women nervous with the incoming answer.

"I kind of sort...into pachinko that time! I'm adult already how can I cannot get interested with that adult game!" he cries. It is not a lie, it is not a lie!

...

"EHHHH?!" Both of the women scream.

"You go to such place?" Naru asks, surprised. By Kouji's reaction, it seems like Kouji didn't lie. Kouji nods as he blushes. Why blush? Well, it's better than going to Red Light D...

Wait! Wait! Wait! Means, I'm the only one lying here? Naru starts to sweat intensely.

"Hm? Naru-chan, you're sweating," said Kouji.

"Oh, really? It's kind of hot for sudden. Maybe it's because I ate something spicy just now?" Naru sweats, that is also not a lie. Such embarrassing, to lose composure like this! She must remind Kouta-chan to not lie only for certain situations. As for Nacchan, she's going to interrogate this girl later. But she still going to take her as daughter in law. If her intuition is right, Kouji is one thing, but Naru is also one thing.

"Okay, I'll let you marry her. But this is once a lifetime commitment. Kouji, don't try to use her as replacement for Ito-san. Got it?"

And again, both of them nod comically.

"..."

"Divorce is unacceptable."

Naru is shocked. Not that she expect that it will happen though.

"And cheating is still no-no."

Kouji gulps. He definitely knows what it means. After all, he still have feeling with his ex. But he himself knows that he's the one who suggested all of this. Now he needs to be a responsible adult for his wife and son. Soon to be though. Both of Kouji and Naru sweat. Both of them have different kind of thinking, so do their aim but for the sake of that purpose, they will build a happy, very very happy family.

"Naru-san, please live here for the time being. It's assuring for you to be here," Nacchan said again. Naru nods. Well, it will save some of the living cost. Good idea. And she... won't be lonely anymore.

Naru smiles. It's like a dream. Everything. She never thought that things will get better. However at the same time, she can't run anymore.

That's what she thought.

* * *

Okay at this point, I had started to get a writer block for this story but don't worry, I will try to think for a proper plot afterwards and that's the thing that got me into writer block. Yet again, don't worry. I'll try. I'll definitely finish this story no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

This is only author note. This story always takes once in a half year to update but since there's a reader who passionately reviewed my story but didn't log in so I can't answer her in PM.

* * *

Sorry Finn Christian,

I suggest you read the pairing again. And the warning stated too. This is NOT KoujiIto fanfic. If this is one then the story will turn backward, or none at all. And two, yes, Naru is my favorite one. More like I only care about these characters (Kouji, Naru, Hiro, Kazuki, Hijiri and Junne) and other than that, I don't care. This fanfic is NOT for KoujiIto.

And so, about the story, since all three of them are at fault, you can't see only Ito is the victim. I tried to make everything logical so that none of the three can feel that they are correct. And about the ending, I can't even see the ending yet. But I know none of them will be completely happy. Once they did something that they will regret, there's no turning back. Sorry but nobody can help them. Naru is trying to not make her friend sad but she can't control her urge too. Idol can't have romance but they can actually choose between career and relationship. However it's not an excuse to find another girl as comfort when they still in relationship. You can see this as AU where Ito doesn't choose Kouji over her career.

And again, if you didn't know what NTR is, I suggest you to google it. Whatever it is, it's not something sweet as Vanilla. I only use this in this story to make it logical. And finally, whatever the ending is, since the nature of this fanfic's pairing, Ito won't get anything. Maybe.

I'm happy that you read this slow fanfic is such passionate fashion though. I might not need this author note in AO3 though. In future I will make another KoujiNaru fic but shorter and since it is a direct KoujiNaru please avoid reading it. You will NEVER like it since this fic is only for the reader who ships KoujiNaru. Period.

* * *

**Then, about your request, it's quite easy actually.**

Log in into your ff site

At the left side you will find publish tab. Click it and choose DOC MANAGER. Upload your story.

And now, you can start clicking NEW STORY. Make sure that you read GUIDELINES and 'Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines'.

Click NEW STORY again.

Choose either regular or crossover. If it is a crossover you must choose only 2 category

Click continue and fill the form.

And you're finished.

* * *

As for profile, click PROFILE tab at the left side and just type whatever you want. However you can't put link inside.

Is everything clear?


End file.
